Flame of Eternity
by NinaEuphemiia
Summary: I love you," They whispered in unison; the thoughts that had been racing in their minds of eachother alleviated the rest of the pain now coarsing through their bodies.. Gaara/Sakura ONESHOT! Confusing to summarize, so just read!


**This is a Gaara/Sakura ONE-SHOT!**

**Also, There IS SEMI-LEMON in this, before-warning you so don't flame me for it!**

**Review&tell me how you like it! ^^Nina.**

**Oh, and so you don't get confused with the font…**

_Things happening in story_

**Gaara and Sakura's thoughts throughout story**

Flame of Eternity

**His eyes..that fierce jade that would strike, and tear, right to the bottom of my heart.**

_They lock eyes, scanning the emotion pooling into eachother's, and never breaking the gaze to blink._

**Her emerald orbs, the same ones that made feeling come back to me once again, made me live once more.**

_A small, pale, hand reaches up to trace his jaw line, brushing across his chin and lips, and back once again._

**He was so cold at first; no one would try to talk to him, look at him. Everyone was disgusted by him, the outcast. Everyone but me.**

_His jaw tightens at the touch, hesitating, not a second after does he relax and leans his face into her soft palm. She had always had soft skin._

**She was the only one who tried getting close to me, who tried to help me, but I always pushed her away. I thought she would just use me and hurt me like the others..so many others.**

_His eyes bore into hers and he traced his hand over her face, moving few stray pink locks from her eyes. She glanced down to realize his touch gave her goosebumps, again. It always did._

**He constantly wore that blank, cold mask. The same mask only I was ever known for seeing straight through. I always caught every flicker of emotion in his eyes; his breathtaking eyes.**

_She grasped his large hand, brushing her lips across his knuckles softly and intertwining her fingers in his._

**I couldn't believe it. She cracked my perfect guarded disguise more each time she saw me. I didn't understand why she even cared about me, the "it".**

_Standing, they were, in the center of his strongly built hut. Black sheets begged to be used. She squeezed his hand, he squeezed tighter._

**I was so drawn to him, his breath, his skin, even his blood-red tresses; intoxicating.**

_Her heart quickened its pace; thrumming so loudly against her ribcage she swore it would break._

**I couldn't get away from her eyes, her glowing smile, her gentle touches and pale soft skin; addicting.**

_His eyes flashed with need, with desire. He hears her heart beating so fast..but it's not fear. She doesn't fear him, not even when she first saw him. His heart swells, almost painfully, with happiness._

**We were so very different, people of the village didn't like us together, said we weren't right. An abomination.**

_She gazed into his eyes, her own brightening with the next thought that came to mind. She knew what she wanted; him. Forever._

**I didn't deserve her, she was pure. They started treating her like me, treating her like shit. I was tainting her, watching her hold her chin high through the insults, it broke me in pieces..everytime.**

_He watched the emotion flow into her eyes carefully, so he didn't second guess himself on what he saw in them. Lust and..want? She wanted him?_

**He was my missing piece, my meaning for life. I couldn't-no-wouldn't live without him. It just wasn't possible.**

_Nothing was heard. Her pounding heart had stopped, as did his pulsing one. They just stared at eachother-hand in hand-never breaking the contest even to blink. Then there was a spark._

**She was my blossom. My angel come to rescue me from my personal hell. I would never let go of her, so help me God.**

_Lips crashed upon lips, neither knew who had moved first, nothing mattered anymore. Just the two of them; together. Desire clung to them like the sweat starting to form, hazing all other thoughts._

**My Gaara, my knight come to save me, I will never part with you. Not ever.**

_Strong, but gentle, arms wrapped around her small frame, pulling her tightly and firmly to him. They fell onto the oversize bed, pale skin upon pale skin, no one could tear them apart._

**You are mine, Sakura, always and forever. I will never abandon you.**

_Clothes were ripped off bodies in haste, being spewed across the floor. Gasps were heard as he bit a sucked on her neck. Smirks would be seen._

**Please don't ever forget me.**

_Hands weaved into crimson locks, their bodies finally molding together, moving and grinding as one. Small moans became breathlessly louder. Names were being shouted in pleasure, for anyone to hear, they didn't care what anyone thought anymore._

**Please don't ever regret me.**

_The room was steadily getting hotter, only to go unnoticed. Soon, the walls were engulfed in flames seeping through the outside walls._

**My Gaara...**

_Gaara had just sent them both into their climaxes, in perfect synchronization. The moment was short lived. Eyes drenched in fear and shock darted around the burning room they were now trapped in. Frantic emeralds connected with pained jade orbs. He knew he couldn't protect her.._

**My Sakura…**

_Shouts from a mob outside the dozens of layers of flames were heard. "MOSTERS!" and "BURN IN HELL" were being chanted. Sakura's eyes spilled with the tears she had been holding back for years. Gaara watched her, a sound of agony ripping from his lips as he realized he could no longer use his sand. He didn't bring his gourd, and this was all his fault.._

**I love you.**

_They held eachother as flamed crept to the bedside. Taking his face in her hands, Sakura kissed him with mind-breaking passion that he returned ten fold._

**I love you.**

_The ceiling then collapsed, the thoughts that had been racing though their minds of eachother, alleviating the rest of the pain. They had never let go of eachother, never looking away._

"_**I love you,"**__ they whispered to one another in unison-and using their final breath, they locked themselves in a kiss. A kiss that would last an eternity._

**How was it? Good, Bad? Review please!**

**And yes, I do realize that Gaara would have probably ran through the wall of fire.**

**Just pretend it was a forest of fire blocking the way instead!**

**^^Nina**


End file.
